ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Star and Mewni Creek/Tropes
This page contains spoilers to Star vs. the Forces of Evil. You have been warned! The sequel to Star vs. the Forces of Evil, Star and Mewni Creek, follows the events of the previous show's series finale after Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz's world had merged after they'd destroyed the magic. Upon their reunion, Star moves back in with Marco and the two embark throughout the merged Echo Creek and Mewni with their friends and then some. This series not only continues the adventures of Star and Marco, but gives Star's dimensional friends a place in the main cast. The show also returns several characters from the original series' previous seasons, especially Alfonzo and Ferguson. And the biggest surprise is, this show takes on a more lighter role, as well as center on a comedic tone much akin to its predecessor's first season while keeping the heart and drama intact. The show has a premiere on May 13, 2024, on Disney XD; which makes this as Star's return to XD after Forces of Evil moved to Disney Channel for its fourth season. A theatrical feature film titled Star on the Run, is released on July 4, 2025. '''Examples: * A Day in the Limelight: With Star vs. the Forces of Evil's Loads and Loads of Characters, there are several. ** Globgor receives four episodes to expand his character. ** Mariposa finally gets a main role in "Play Date" in her regular baby form. ** Raphael and Angie get two episodes. ** Brittany Wong receives a major role in her debut episode "Brittney and Star". * Advertised Extra: Pony Head. While being shown in promotional material, she's only presented as a supporting character in the actual show. * An Arm and a Leg: Tom accidentally has his tail ripped off by Marco during a fight they had in "Friends and Benefits", leaving him currently tailless as the show progresses. * Animation Bump: Averted in this series. Mewni Creek has all its episodes animated by Sugarcube. * Ascended Extra: ** Tom, Kelly and Pony Head are apart of the main characters in this series. ** Alfonzo and Ferguson return as supporting characters. * Big Eater: Star develops a sudden appetite at some point. She became more fond of various Earth food over the years to the point where it becomes her obsession. * The Bus Came Back: This show returns some characters we haven't seen since the first two seasons of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. ** Brittney Wong returns in the episode "Brittney and Star" after having appeared in Forces of Evil's season 2 finale "Starcrushed". ** Jeremy Birnbaum appears briefly in "Friends and Benefits". ** Sensei Brantley in "Kick-Star-Ta". * Bootstrapped Theme: The opening theme to Mewni Creek reuses the end credits theme from Forces of Evil's first two seasons. Only that the lyrics recap the events of the previous series' last three seasons. * Bottle Episode: Since this is a Slice-of-Life comedy, these are bound to appear. * Chuck Cunningham Syndrome: The series doesn't show Mina Loveberry anywhere even after the predecessor's events. Yet, she's given an appearance as the Big Bad in The Movie, Star on the Run. ** Not only that, but all the other interdimensional characters throughout the first series after the magic had been destroyed. * Demoted to Extra/Out of Focus: Moon, River, Eclipsa, Globgor, and even Janna are all given supporting roles in this show. * Fish Out of Water: Tom and Kelly are separated from their home dimensions and are stuck on Earth, resulting in moving in with Marco and Star no doubt. * Immediate Sequel: The show begins its first episode on where the series finale to Forces of Evil left off. * Lighter and Softer: Compared to the following three seasons of Forces of Evil that went with more serious and dark tone, Mewni Creek goes for a more regular and comedic tone similar to the original series' first season. * Like Brother and Sister: Tom and Kelly. * Limited Wardrobe: Star and Tom are seen with only the clothes they have now. ** Justifiable in their cases, because: *** Star's dresses were gone and ruined due to her room attached to the Monster Temple coming apart suddenly, which was when she was moving back with Marco. *** Tom had changed into his suit on his way back to the Underworld to attend something with his parents. * The Movie: The series, if not the franchise as a whole, receives a theatrical film called Star on the Run. * Sequel Series: If that word is necessary. It's mostly a follow-up series to Star vs. the Forces of Evil. * Sitcom/Slice-of-Life: Mewni Creek centers on these genres, in contrast to its predecessor's action-adventure-fantasy genre. * Time Skip: Mewni Creek takes place a mere two years after Forces of Evil. * Took a Level in Kindness: Pony Head after the season 2 finale. She's more considerate and caring to people, especially Marco. * The Tooth Hurts: An episode (which share's this trope's name) has Star accidentally breaking her tooth from a steak bone. Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Tropes